The Revelation
by WitheredWings
Summary: Berias- the greenhaired fighter of King Saralegui?- finds out he likes his master, King Saralegui of Small Shimaron, who's been waiting for him to realise this. BeriasXSaralegui oneshot boyxboylove


**A/N: Sooo.. it's been awhile since I posted something at , but hey, give me a break; I had a writer's block! Seriously, I couldn't even put down my pencil and write a sentence. Now, when you're a writer, this means it's serious. So I just laid down for awhile, waiting for inspiration. You know, just, relaxing.  
But, anyway, I've been trying and trying and trying and then suddenly, the third season (of KKM) came out and, and and and, I saw Berias and Saralegui and just thought they were HOTHOTHOT together, so I just had to write something, since I knew nobody'd thought about this pairing. Well, maybe you did, but you didn't actually post it recently because I couldn't find even ONE fic about them. **

**_Anyway, I think my Muse finally found me again! HURRAY, HURRAY._**

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maoh isn't mine, but it could be, since the producers finally seemed to have noticed the YUURAM fans around here! They named the Bearbee YUURAM! Whoopdidoo!

* * *

There was a comfortable silence as Berias walked into the room searching for his master, only to find him standing in front of

There was a comfortable silence as Berias walked into the room. He had been searching for his master, only to find him standing in his room, in front of the window. King Saralegui yawned and put his hand upon the glass, watching the last sunbeams fall upon his land. As he stood there, contemplating his following moves regarding the Maoh, Berias walked over to him and just stood there, watching his King. Saralegui smiled faintly as he noticed his company, but did nothing to start a conversation. Berias was content with that, and he wouldn't have it any other way, _normally_.

Yes, note that last word. _Normally_.

Since today had been a rather special day, full of seducing glances from women and men alike, Berias felt a little empty. Not that he didn't get enough attention from his master, oh no, not nearly, but there was another thing nagging his mind as the day continued. He continuously asked himself why, oh why, he felt so jealous when Saralegui answered their looks with a seducing smile, only to go over and talk with them afterwards. And now, finally, he'd found his answer. He was in love with his king. No, wait, scratch that. He desperately needed his king. Or, even better, desired his king.  
And even though Saralegui had no idea Berias had come to this conclusion, Berias had decided Saralegui must've had an idea, because he had always acted different when he was around.

And so, holding onto that thought for dear life, Berias had come into the room to win a battle he had never faced before: love. Sighing, he put his hand on his hip and turned his head, making his green hair swish along with it. This caught Saralegui's eye and when Berias wasn't paying attention, he started chuckling.

'What's so funny, my king?'

Saralegui gulped and glanced away.

'Nothing, Berias,' he answered, shivering under the stern look Berias gave him. In the end, he gave in. '… it's just, I laughed when I thought about the old days, where you'd wash your hair with your mothers shampoo. Remember?'

Berias glared at Saralegui, then smirked, an idea forming in his head.

'The one I use now is better. Smells much better.'

'Oh, does it?'

Berias' smirk widened.

'Want to smell?'

Saralegui nodded and stuck out his nose when Berias offered him some of his hair. He sniffed and faintly smelled something orange-like, but before he could even accomplish making sure what it smelled like, he was pushed back against the wall by Berias, who was smirking and sniffing around Saralegui's head.

'Mm, my, my, did you change yours, too?'

Saralegui gasped when he felt Berias' nose touch his bare neck.

'Yeah, it's got roses in it now,' he answered.

Berias nodded and inhaled Saralegui's smell, caressing Saralegui's scalp with his hands. Saralegui grunted, content with the feeling of Berias' hands on his head. Berias grinned at this and smirked when he pulled back, ready to pull back his hand, also, but was stopped by Saralegui. Sara shivered and looked down when he answered.

'Don't stop! It feels good!'

Berias smirked and came closer, making Saralegui blush fiercely.

'You don't have to-ah..'

_'I can make you feel even better,'_ Berias whispered as he leaned down and breathed on Saralegui's ear.

'Ah- Berias! Don't-'

Berias grinned.

_'Why not? You feel good, don't you?'_

Saralegui moaned when Berias suddenly took his earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it, making sure Saralegui knew who was the boss. He breathed into the ear again, before trailing kisses all over Saralegui's neck, making him writhe against him.  
When Berias kissed a spot that made Saralegui moan again, he started breathing on it, making Sara go crazy, before licking it softly. Saralegui threw his arms around Berias and moaned softly. Berias smirked against his skin and suddenly bit down on it, earning a confused yell from his master, before he started kissing and licking it again as an apology. Saralegui groaned and held onto Berias for dear life, afraid his legs were going to give away any second now. Suddenly, he felt Berias' arms sneaking around his abdomen and felt relieved. Berias was started tending to another spot while roaming over Saralegui's back with both hands, earning soft mewls from the smaller one. When he was done with the spot, he pulled back a bit and smirked at Saralegui, who was now watching him with half-lidded eyes and an adorable blush on his cheeks. The bite mark that was left on his neck didn't help much, either.

_'What did I tell you?'_

Saralegui diverted his eyes and pulled Berias back against him, wishing to feel more of that piece of heaven. He caressed Berias' green hair, while Berias' hands roamed around his newly conquered territory, ending at one of Sara's nipples. When he rubbed it, Sara mewled and almost fell down, if it weren't for Berias' arms. Berias smirked and kissed Sara's neck while pinching into the nipple, making Saralegui moan again. When he was sure the nipple was perked up enough, he turned to the other and pinched it, feeling a warmth run through his body when Sara moaned again.

'Nggnh, Berias-ah! _Kiss me.._'

Berias' head shot up, bewildered, but when he saw Saralegui's eyes, he caved in and came closer. When their lips were close enough to touch, he suddenly slowed down, whispering something.

'I think I.. _like you_, Sara.'

Sara chuckled and closed the gap, claiming Berias' lips. Berias felt a sudden jet of energy run through his body and he kissed back, amazed by the feeling. He pinched Sara's nipple again and felt Sara's moan pulsating through his body, making him feel very heated somewhere south. He moaned when he felt Saralegui's hands running over his abs and bare back, leaving behind a trail of fire on his skin. He did the same to Saralegui and cupped Sara's ass, making Sara moan in exstacy. Hungry for more, he licked Sara's bottom lip and felt a wave of happiness come over him when his King obliged. He didn't waste any time and went into the hot cavern, exploring Saralegui's inner self, making sure to map it all. He moaned when Sara moaned, feeling the moan pulsate through his tongue. Suddenly, his lack of breath came up and caused him to break free from the kiss. He aligned his body with Saralegui's and breathed out heavily, watching Sara's half lidded eyes twinkle.

_'Took you long enough,'_ Sara answered, smiling, before kissing Berias again.

* * *

**So, erm.. before you go and kill me it 'cause it was crap, please review!**

**...**

No, I mean it.

...

...

...

**just review already!**


End file.
